


My Heart Is Falling

by annalikestotalk



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, nursey being very gay for dex, nursey thinking very hard about how gay he is for dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalikestotalk/pseuds/annalikestotalk
Summary: With the loss of their genuine dislike of each other they had found a rather decent companionship, which meant that scenes similar to this one - with both of them sitting on the couch in the Haus, or in Nursey's dorm, or out at the hipster coffee place near the dorms that Nursey insisted was cool and Dex insisted was pretentious, playing on their phones and occasionally pausing to show each other something funny or exchange small comments - were no longer such a strange thing to them. So although Nursey was surprised to find himself alone with Dex, he wasn't worried about it.Or at least, he wouldn't have been, if it weren't for the other thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from Shape of You by Ed Sheeran. The song has nothing to do with the fic but it was stuck in my head and I couldn't think of anything better. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. I've read through it a couple times, but there may still be mistakes. Sorry about that.

A moment of peace and quiet in the Haus was a rare and beautiful thing. So rare, in fact, that it took Nursey almost an entire fifteen minutes to realise he and Dex were alone.

Not that the two of them alone together was a new thing, exactly - it had taken them a while to figure out how to work together off of the ice a tenth as good as they had on it, but they had eventually managed, and with grudging civility also came a surprisingly less grudging friendship. The truth was that they just clicked somehow, despite their differences and their arguments. Or perhaps, by looking at them in a different light, because of them. It wasn't that they argued less these days, more that they stopped arguing for the sake of getting under the other's skin, and started arguing for the sake of, well, arguing.

Not that that was all they did of course. With the loss of their genuine dislike of each other they had found a rather decent companionship, which meant that scenes similar to this one - with both of them sitting on the couch in the Haus, or in Nursey's dorm, or out at the hipster coffee place near the dorms that Nursey insisted was cool and Dex insisted was pretentious, playing on their phones and occasionally pausing to show each other something funny or exchange small comments - were no longer such a strange thing to them. So although Nursey was surprised to find himself alone with Dex, he wasn't worried about it.

Or at least, he wouldn't have been, if it weren't for the _other thing_.

See, the problem was that being around Dex had become _too_ easy. Easy enough that sometimes Nursey forgot that it hadn't always been like this. Easy enough that he forgot that it still wasn't always like this, not constantly. Easy enough that he occasionally forgot what an awful idea it might be to lean over and kiss William Poindexter silly like he had been daydreaming about since before the arguments had become so friendly. So yeah. The _other thing_ was kind of a problem.

It wasn't Nursey's fault. He dared anyone else to have regular arguments with someone as attractive as Dex and try not to be attracted to them. To imagine kissing them until that pale skin was flushed red, then to trace every freckle with his lips, biting down his neck, seeing how easily his skin bruised, seeing how far down that blush went...

One thing that may have been Nursey's fault, though he would never admit it out loud, was allowing himself to go down this train of thought while Dex was in the room. Without his permission his gaze had strayed to study the very features his mind was preoccupied with, a realisation he only came to as Dex cleared his throat rather too loudly in the quiet room, his pale cheeks flushing slightly.

"Um... You okay Nurse? Is there something on my face?" Whoops. It was fine. Nursey could totally bluff his way out of this. He just had to be calm. He could do that right? He was the master of calm.

"Yup. Everything is chill. I am totally chill right now. Everything is fine." Okay, so that might not be the smoothest he's ever been, but he's flustered, okay? Give him a break.

"...okay. You sure you're good?" And godammit, he actually sounded concerned.

"Yeah man. Just zoned out for a minute, you know?"

"Sure." He didn't look convinced. In fact, he looked a little bit worried and a larger part awkward. "You know, I'm not very good at this stuff, but if you do need to, like, talk or something?" He gave a tiny shrug. "I'm here."

This boy. Nursey was so gone for this boy. He sounded so unsure of himself, but it seemed to be so important to him that Nursey knew he was there for him. This sweet, caring, ridiculous boy was going to be the death of him.

Nursey thought he might not mind it so much.

"Thanks man, but really, I'm good. You'll be the first to know if that changes." Dex looked a little relieved, if not entirely relaxed.

"Good. I'll hold you to that." He smiled a little, and the poet in Nursey thought it might feel like the sun coming out from behind a grey sky. The rest of him thought it might just feel like the boy he was falling for was genuinely smiling at him. All of him thought the feelings might not be all that different.

One day, he was going to kiss this boy. One day, he was going to tell this boy exactly how he felt, even if he used a crappy love poem and the safety of not being in the room when he read it to do it. One day, he was going to bare his soul to Dex, and hope that he would accept it as the fragile gift it was.

Today, he was going to sit here, on this couch, and make cooing sounds with Dex over the pictures of ducklings Lardo had just sent through the group chat.

That was kind of what he and Dex did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic literally ever, so if it's not great, I apologise, but if you have any helpful advice, I'd love to hear it! 
> 
> Also, if you want to talk to me, you can find me on tumblr at annalikestotalk.tumblr.com. It's my personal multifandom blog, so it's a bit of a mess, but I'd love to chat with you!


End file.
